


rocketeer

by evoraevora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Spirit Blossom AU, Spirit World, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: here we go,come with me,there’s a world out there that we should see,take my hand,close your eyesWhere a new soul entered the Spirit World, and Thresh is eager to get his hands on them.
Relationships: Thresh/Yone, Thresh/Yone (League of Legends), Yone/Thresh, Yone/Thresh (League of Legends)
Kudos: 21





	rocketeer

**Author's Note:**

> hnrrggrrr theres no tag for thresh/yone so im kinda just like hoping this actually shows up for people

“Wh-” Yone stuttered as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was seeing his brother’s face crying out to him, and the rest of the memory was blurry. He opened his eyes to an other-worldly place, where the leaves were an unnatural pink. The clouds were so close to him that he felt as if he could touch them, but he dared not move from his spot. It was misty, and he was confused. 

“Hello?” He dumbly called out. He wasn’t sure if there were people around him, but he thought it wouldn’t hurt to try to reach out. “Is anyone here?” He asked again to seemingly no one.

The rustling of the wind behind him alerted Yone, who put his hands to his sword and swiftly turned around. “If you’re out there, show yourself!” He commanded, but the fear was still bubbling up in his stomach. 

A laugh ringed throughout the area, which made it impossible for Yone to decipher the direction the sound came from. “I’m serious! Come out here!” He demanded again, although realising it might be stupid to try to fight someone in an unknown place.

A silhouette appeared before him, coming out from the fog. “Hello, lost one,” the deep, sultry voice of the shadow in front of Yone had him gripping the handle of his sword tighter. 

“Who are you calling a lost one?” Yone challenged.

“Well, you, of course,” the man stepped out; his entire body visible. He was carrying a hook and lantern, the lantern seemed to float in mid-air as well as the man. He dropped down, gracefully, his hakama rising up slightly before settling back down. His purple skin was striking alone with his stark white hair. He looked human but not at the same time, almost like he was a demon. Yone felt goosebumps down his neck. 

Yone furrowed his brows as he glared at the demon, “I-I’m not lost!” He was. He was very lost, but the strange demon didn’t need to know that. 

“Worry not, little one, I’m here to guide you,” the demon smiled; the look he gave Yone was alluring, and if Yone was still young, he might’ve blindly trusted him. 

“Guide me...where?” Yone questioned, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. 

“It’s not a question of where, I am here to guide you through the path,” he simply answered. This frustrated Yone as he only had more questions, but his thoughts were interrupted as a cold, clawed hand reached out to him. “Come on, you have nothing to fear, I’m with you,” the demon offered, and Yone had no option but to comply. 

“What is this path that you are speaking of?” the two had started to walk down the dirt path, the clouds parted for them. He looked around, impressed at the peculiar landscape. A statue of a snake woman caught Yone’s attention before quickly looking back at the demon, unknowing to the glowing green eyes that followed him in a flash. Walking into a mystical forest shrouded in white mist, a wolf, a hundred times larger than him, floated past, grinning at Yone before moving on. Passing the forest, Yone was now walking uphill, as the hill next to him depicted a sleeping girl. Yone thought nothing of it, slowly coming to terms of the magical land he ended up in. 

It took the demon a while to respond; Yone chalked it up to him hiding something from him. If this was another scenario, Yone would’ve brought a sword to the man’s throat and interrogate him till he got satisfactory answers. But in this world, Yone had nothing else to trust but his swordsmanship, and even then, he had a feeling it wouldn’t matter against the strange monsters he walked past.

After walking through a stoney field of broken swords and statues of fighting swordsmen, they stopped in front of a gate. 

“The path is what you take after you die.”

Yone whipped his head towards the white-haired demon, “Die?” He took a step out, “What do you mean die? I’m dead?” Yone felt a wave of emotions hit him; anger, disbelief, regret, and despair. He was dead. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He was dead. His brother killed him, and now he is in the other realm. He was dead. 

The demon silently watched Yone’s internal battle, softly smiling, “Yes, my little one, you have died. You are now in the Spirit World. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Then who are you?” Yone asked, “Actually, _what_ are you?”

“You can call me Thresh, and I’m merely a collector.”

“Collector of what?”

“Of people like you,” Thresh continued to walk, entering the gate, and Yone followed along. He didn’t want Thresh to get away and leave him alone without explaining everything clearly. 

They reached a river, flowing with souls and spirits. Thresh turned back, a manic grin on his face. “Isn’t this lovely?” Thresh asked, not letting Yone answer, “All these souls, they were lost, just like you were, but now they’ve found their place.”

“Are you saying this is what will happen to me?” Yone’s eyes widened as he stepped back from the bank and Thresh.

Thresh laughed, “Of course not, because you’re special.” He stared down Yone before turning back to float across the river. He threw the lantern behind him, next to Yone. “Take it,” Thresh said in a way that almost led Yone to believe he had a choice, he knew he didn’t. 

Yone cautiously stepped up to the lantern, holding onto it as he was pulled across the river of souls. He landed next to Thresh, whose eyes were wild. It scared Yone, who instinctively unsheathed his sword. This sobered Thresh up. “What’s the weapon for, my dear?” He was taken aback; he took his hands off the hook and lantern, which still floated behind him. “There is no use of violence here,” Thresh slowly approached Yone, who put his sword back to his side. Thresh reached his clawed hand out to pet the side of Yone’s head. Yone’s white hair slid along Thresh’s fingers as Yone’s breath shallowed. Thresh was closer than Yone was comfortable with, but Yone made no effort to move. 

“Come, let me show you a place I don’t show anyone,” Thresh started walking into the woods. Yone lost vision of him yet again, and the only indicator of him being there was the lantern he left for Yone. Yone sighed, composing himself, before taking the lantern. 

In a flash of blinding light, Yone was taken to a temple. 

“Welcome to my sanctuary.”

Yone looked over to Thresh only to notice his appearance changed. Rather than the purple-skinned with pure white hair, Thresh had a flesh tone, and his hair changed to a deep purple. His clothes were less tattered but still as revealing. Yone felt a light blush creep up his neck. 

“You’re…” Yone started, pausing as he was still processing the sight in front of him, “You’re beautiful…” Yone gasped out, his mouth stayed open as he stared with no shame.

Thresh smirked as he reciprocated Yone’s intensity, “No, you’re the true beauty here, Yone.” 

_Wait, how did he know my name?_

Thresh pulled out his hook to throw it towards Yone. Yone, not in his right mind, was not quick enough to dodge it. Pulled in against his will, Yone saw Thresh bring out his lantern. 

“ _Another lost spirit collected, may you find your way, my child.”_


End file.
